


Han Solo/Reader (Virginity)

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Han Solo - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Virgin Reader, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Relationships: Han Solo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Han Solo/Reader (Virginity)

You went back towards the engines. You were fixing up some small glitches with them. You had been ‘hired’ by Han Solo, one of the biggest smugglers in the galaxy, to be a mechanic. 

Truth was you were a good girl, and you felt dirty working for someone who had done many crimes, and bad things. Despite that, you couldn’t help but admit to yourself you found him quite handsome, and you liked how opposite he could be from you. 

You heard a light noise, you just figured it might be Chewie. After a couple of seconds you heard footsteps, when you turned around you saw Han, standing just a few feet away from you. 

“Uh, hi. Is there something you want, Han?” You asked, you were always a little nervous around Han. Probably because you were naturally shy. 

“Yes, yes indeed.” Han said, creeping in on you. The way he said it was in a seductive tone. It made your knees weak, and you backed up into a corner. 

“Then, sir what is it?” You asked innocently as possible. 

“Oh, you know what it is. I know you like me, behind that shyness, is a girl who wants it; who wants me.” Han said, a smirk creeping upon his face. 

“I, well, happen to like nice men. Men who are a little different then you, no offence.” You said, hoping he’d take the answer. 

“You’re wet, sweetheart.” Han said, looking between your legs. 

“No I’m -” You almost finished your sentence before Han pulled you into a deep kiss. You couldn’t lie, you liked it. 

“Let’s take this even farther, princess, huh?” Han said, holding your face and smoothing his hand down your ass. 

You just nodded a bit and Han led you to his bed. He kept kissing you and threw you on his bed. He took off his shirt. He was well toned and muscular. 

Han counited to kiss you up your shoulder. He removed your shirt and unhooked your bra. He threw them behind him. He pinched your nipple and kissed your breast. You clasped your legs together, the pressure was becoming a lot, and you were soaking. 

Han stood up and took off his pants. Through his boxers you could tell he was very aroused. You almost could see his erection, through the boxers you could tell he was big. You knew he was probably very experienced, probably all with prostitutes. He hoped he’d be gentle with you; you hoped he’d know you were a virgin. Han then pulled down your pants and underwear. You were basically leaking at this point.   
“Oh God, your so fucking hot with your tits like that, your going to feel so good with my cock in you.” Han said. 

“Han, do, do you know I’m a virgin?” You asked. 

“Yeah princess, I know, I’ll make you feel good. It’s pretty hot you're a virgin.” Han said, as he took off his boxers. 

You saw it. His cock was huge. He towered over you. He stuck his index finger in you. He pumped it into you. He added another finger. At this point you just wanted him to fuck you. 

Han pulled his two fingers out. 

“So do I have your permission?” Han asked, just making sure you were okay. 

You nodded. Han put a hand between his thighs and pushed the tip of his cock in you. You hunched your back and Han pushed more of his cock in you until he was completely inside you. Han groaned, and came out, then pushed back into you. He kept pumping into you slowly. 

“Oh, honey, you’re so beautiful when your tits bounce like that, princess.” Hand said, pumping extremely hard into you. 

You were basically just a sex doll at this point. You felt a hot sensation in you, you had masturabted before but it was nothing like this before. 

“Oh princess, Cum for me. I wanna feel your tight pussy clench around my cock.” Han said, pounding even harder into you, if that was even possible. 

At that you came and your tight pussy clenched around Han’s nine incher. Han came a second or two after that and let all his cum inside you. It felt hot knowing Han’s DNA was making its way to your ovaries. 

After that, Han cleaned you up, and laid you on the bed to sleep quietly.


End file.
